The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate treating apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for treating a substrate using plasma.
To manufacture a semiconductor device, various processes such as photolithography, etching, ashing, ion implantation, thin film deposition, cleaning, etc. are performed with respect to a substrate to form a desired pattern on the substrate. Among such processes, the etching is a process for removing a selected region from a layer formed on the substrate, and includes a wet etching and a dry etching.
For the dry etching, an etching apparatus using plasma is used. To generate plasma, an electromagnetic field is formed in an inner space of a chamber and a process gas supplied into the chamber is excited to a plasma state.
Plasma refers to an ionized gas state including ions, electrons, radicals, etc. Plasma is generated by a very high temperature, a strong electric field, or an RF electromagnetic field. In a semiconductor device manufacturing process, an etching is performed using plasma. The etching is performed by ion particles included in plasma colliding with the substrate.
In general, an electromagnetic field is not positioned only on the substrate. The electromagnetic field may be supplied into a region below the substrate and to a region outside the chamber. Thus, since the electromagnetic field is not focused on an upper side of the substrate, efficiency in substrate treatment using plasma is reduced.